


Dance to this

by kuroitsubame



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cooking, Izaya Being Izaya, Kinda fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shizaya - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroitsubame/pseuds/kuroitsubame
Summary: Izaya loves to pester Shizuo, especially for the things Shizuo is more passionate about.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 71





	Dance to this

**Author's Note:**

> Shizaya kinda dating-but-not-really-cause-i-hate-you is my thing. Vaguely inspired (?) by that Kenka CD and by Troye Sivan song, Dance to this, for no reason at all. 
> 
> Disclaimer: English is not my native language, so forgive me for any mistakes and feel free to leave any feedback!

Izaya absolutely loved to tease Shizuo. Especially about the things Shizuo was more passionate about. Now Shizuo was a simple man and he wasn’t about too many things. However, one of these was cooking. He would cook most of the things he ate himself and took a great amount of pride in doing it. Since his work didn’t allow him to eat home cooked meals very often, he made sure to make up for the times he could. He was pretty damn good at it, too, even though Izaya would never admit it openly. He still enjoyed every single thing Shizuo cooked for him. But while it was good to know that the man was talented in the kitchen as he was in other rooms - Izaya couldn’t even turn the stove on himself - he still desperately wanted to have the opportunity to mock him for something he liked, just for the sake of doing it. Yes, the fact that Shizuo could cook gave him the possibility to enjoy tasty food he wouldn’t normally eat, unless it came in a box from takeaway, but did this stop him from provoking Shizuo? Absolutely not.

Shizuo had just finished his shift with Tom when he had taken the train to Shinjuku to see Izaya.

“I bet you couldn’t cook that,” Izaya pointed to the cooking game show Shizuo was watching, arms stretched on the backrest of the black leather couch, while he waited for him to finish work. The girl on TV was working on a particulary complicated soup and, as her time to prepare it was about to run out, she was starting to panic. “Too difficult.”

Shizuo turned his head to look at him sideways and clicked his tongue. “What do you know?”

Izaya shrugged. “Not much at all, but by the list of ingredients alone it sounds too complicated for your protozoan-sized brain,” he replied curtly.

“Don’t start with me, Flea.”

Izaya could feel irritation mounting in him by the second. He wondered if it was safe to provoke him to that extent while they were in the same room. But lately their relationship had changed, and surprisingly Shizuo could hold his temper way better than expected.

“No, I’m just saying,” Izaya went on. “I mean,” he snickered, “you’re not that skilled.”

Shizuo turned to face him completely, eyebrows knitted in annoyance. “Shut it, you can't even keep your fridge stocked for a week.”

“As a matter of fact, you’re wrong. I ordered everything just yesterday, the fridge is full,” he closed the laptop resting on his desk, too concentrated on their conversation to pay much attention to work. He smirked in defiance, holding his gaze, resting his back on the office chair.

Shizuo couldn’t let this just slide. He got up from the couch. “Oh, yeah?”, he quickly disappeared in the kitchen. Izaya hadn’t really expected this reaction, so he got up and followed Shizuo. He found him in front of the open fridge.

“What are you doing?”

“I'll teach you what these hands can do, you damn flea,” he was already piling ingredients on the counter. Izaya was about to rebuke him, but held himself. It wasn’t such a bad idea to let Shizuo do his thing. If the food turned out good, he would get to enjoy a fantastic homemade dinner. If it didn’t, he could always blame it on his poor skills and be allowed to tease him even more. He felt a pang of excitement running down his spine.

“Oh, so we’re doing this? It’s better if I drink, so I don’t have to think about you burning down my kitchen,” he went to the wine cabinet, taking out a bottle of Chardonnay, and two glasses.

Shizuo removed his bowtie with a quick motion, tossing it aside, and rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt to the elbows.

After just twenty minutes they had drank various glasses of wine, turned the radio on and Shizuo had tried to teach Izaya how to crack an egg with a single hand various times, without much success.

“You just need to do it quickly,” Shizuo had said, guiding his hand. Izaya had looked so concentrated on his task, trying not to let the tiny pieces of eggshell fall into the bowl.

“You make it look like it’s easy!”

“It’s not difficult at all, you just need a bit of practice,” Shizuo had chuckled.

“You’re the manual labourer here,” he had declared, getting back to the wine. “I never had to worry about cracking eggs with my type of job. I’m used to be served, not to serve.”

This comment had elicited a groan of frustration from Shizuo and some back-and-forth bickering, as he had resumed working on the soup. Now it was successfully on the stove, simmering deliciously.

“I love this song!” exclaimed Shizuo suddenly, moving a bit to his left to raise the volume of the podcast they were listening to. ~~~~

Izaya glanced at him and put down his glass of wine on the counter as he tried to recognize the song. “Really, Shizu-chan? No _enka_ this time? How weird,” he teased him, recognizing a very recent pop song. The rhythm was up-tempo, but not frenetic. It was almost relaxing, in a way. “Maybe you’re not so old, after all.”

Shizuo glared at him. “Better than that shit you always listen to,” he retorted, and resumed checking the soup on the stove. It was the first time he tried this particular recipe and he was excited to see how it would turn out. And plus, he couldn’t let Izaya win on this.

“My taste in music is impeccable,” Izaya’s attention was caught by Shizuo’s backside shaking slightly, following the rhythm of the song. He turned around the kitchen island and approached him, laying an arm around his shoulders. “Are you already drunk, moving like this?”

“It makes me wanna dance,” Shizuo chuckled as he went on stirring the soup with the steel ladle. He noticed Izaya was staring at him intently and he turned his head to him. The other man lips were pulled upwards, offering a small smirk. His expression was somehow ambivalent, indefinite, and Shizuo didn’t quite understand what he could have be thinking. He dropped the ladle into the pot and inched towards Izaya, grabbing his other hand as he pulled the man towards himself. Izaya exhaled a startled breath at the sudden movement, but he let the other man adjust his posture into a sort of tango-like embrace. Shizuo pressed his body against the other man’s, tightening his hold on his back, and started moving gently, as the other tried to follow.

Izaya let out a breathless laugh and his brows shot upwards as he looked up at Shizuo leading him, following the song. “Look at yourself,” he chided. “A beast like you dancing, incredible!”

Shizuo’s mouth spread into a malicious grin and his eyes narrowed, as he dipped the other man backwards. “Do you want me to let you drop on the floor, Izaya-kun?”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Izaya shot him a sardonic smile. As the other man raised him on his own feet again, his smile became softer around the edges. “You’re definitely drunk, Shizu-chan.”

“Probably, but you’re too.”

As they went on moving, they soon found a good rhythm. Sometimes one of them stumbled on the other’s feet or gently knocked the counters and they both giggled playfully, resuming as if nothing had happened.

Their bodies were so close, they could both feel the warmth of the other’s through the layers of fabric that separated their skin. They often locked eyes with one another, exchanging fleeting glances. Shizuo’s hand on Izaya’s back slowly dipped downwards settling on his lower back, keeping him close. At this, Izaya hand on his shoulder shifted to settle on the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine as he grazed at the back of his head.

As the song ended, Shizuo dipped him once more, this time pushing his whole body on Izaya’s, freeing the hand he was holding to support his weight better. They could both feel their hearts thrumming in their ears. Izaya looked at him for a few seconds, his eyes lidded with lust. He pulled at Shizuo’s collar with both hands and smashed their lips together forcefully, opening his mouth immediately to slide his tongue inside the other man’s mouth. Shizuo’s eyes closed immediately, exhaling from his nose. He urged Izaya backwards, making him bump with his back against the island, as his hands moved down to grab his ass with both hands and squeeze. Izaya instinctively groaned softly in Shizuo’s mouth, his hips rolling upwards, rubbing his groin against his. Shizuo captured Izaya’s bottom lip between his teeth, biting into it. Izaya moaned loudly, breaking the kiss for just a second, a wild smile erupting on his lips, before he dived onto Shizuo’s lips again. Their hands started exploring the other’s bodies, hands slipping under Izaya’s black t-shirt while he fumbled with the buttons of Shizuo’s shirt, never breaking the kiss. Shizuo’s shirt was tossed of the floor and Izaya’s hands moved to yank at the buckle of his belt, while Shizuo tugged at Izaya’s shirt. He tried to break the kiss, moving his head backwards, but Izaya pressed into the kiss more, preventing him to escape. Shizuo tugged again, applying more strength and smiled against his lips. When their lips finally parted, they both chuckled, their tone husky with desire. Shizuo’s eyes were glowing with hunger, and as he looked at Izaya he saw his own expression mirrored.

“Why don’t we take this upstairs?” Izaya suggested. Shizuo easily lifted him by the hips and Izaya closed his legs around Shizuo’s waist, crashing his lips on his again.

Instead of going upstairs, Shizuo darted towards the living room, trying not to trip having Izaya completely covering his line of sight. He pushed him off himself and watched as he fell onto the couch with a thud.

Izaya smirked. “Do you want to do me on the couch?” slowly opening his legs in a suggestive way.

Shizuo didn’t even reply, he needed Izaya naked as soon as possible. He dug forward to get him out of his trousers and his shoes, quickly discarding them on the floor. He was about to do the same with his own trousers, but Izaya preceded him. Shizuo stared at him, his chest heaving in anticipation, as he removed his belt and unzipped his pants, which fell on the floor. Then, without much ceremony, his boxers came down his legs, freeing Shizuo’s already hard length. Izaya wasted no time - looking upwards through his black lashes, he took Shizuo’s erection and, fully opening his mouth, placed the flat of his tongue on the tip of his cock. Shizuo felt like his body was about to catch on fire. He couldn’t look away from Izaya’s face, his stare piercing and unabashed, as he went down, taking his full length in his mouth. He thought he could come just from this, in that moment, staring into Izaya’s burning eyes. He watched Izaya take him completely, up until the base, rolling his tongue around the shaft and then dragging his mouth down slowly. He heard himself groan in satisfaction as Izaya’s tongue twirled around the tip and then sunk down again, his head falling backwards now. The filthy sound of his sucking reverberated in his ears, making him even more aroused. He felt Izaya humming in appreciation, vibrating against his length, and Shizuo’s hand came to rest on his head, encouraging him to go further. Izaya felt his own cock aching in arousal, increasing the pace, giving up to enthusiasm. Making Shizuo come undone with his tongue had always been a great source of arousal for him and he couldn’t think straight, not when Shizuo was moaning and his cock was twitching in his mouth.

Then Shizuo pulled away. Izaya was about to complain, but Shizuo moved down, covering his mouth with his own again, tongue sliding in forcefully. He crawled onto him, hands going down, caressing his sides, and even more, down to his buttocks. He squeezed hard and Izaya groaned, rolling his hips, his groin pressing against the other’s. As they panted together, their cocks sliding in unison, groaning in earnest at the friction. It wasn’t enough, though.

“Shizu-chan” Izaya moaned. “Fuck me, now.”

He moved slightly to his left, fumbling with the drawer at the side of the couch to retrieve a small bottle of lube. Shizuo stared at it for a second, then at Izaya.

“What’s it doing here?” he said, a faint smile settling on his lips.

“Well,” Izaya smirked. “Let’s just say I really like this couch. I find it _particularly_ stimulating when I’m here, working alone,” he leaned into Shizuo’s touch more, slightly wiggling his hips. The leather creaked under the pressure.

“You’re the worst,” Shizuo leaned in, biting into his neck. Izaya offered more of it, tilting his head backwards. Shizuo moved down his body, teeth grazing his skin and sucking on his nipple. He felt enraptured, pleasure erupting from all the spots Shizuo touched, bit, caressed. He couldn’t bear it anymore.

“Shizuo-” he winded, his hands settling in his hair, pulling it firmly.

Hearing Izaya calling him by his full name still moved something in Shizuo. He could feel him whimpering under him, impatience taking control of his slender body. Shizuo decided not to waste any time. He quickly rolled to the side, exchanging positions, so that he was resting on the couch, and he pushed him off, forcing him into a turn to face away from him. Izaya gasped in surprise and turned his head slightly to the side to watch him. Shizuo took the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount all over his own cock, shuddering at the cold sensation.

Izaya’s shoulders heaved as he watched him intently. He thought about those strong hands on him, anticipation eating him alive. But he didn’t have much time to dwell on this thought, his breath coming short as Shizuo grabbed him by the hips and pulled him towards himself. Izaya immediately took hold of his cock, aligning it to his entrance, and then he lowered himself onto it, wincing. Shizuo tipped his hips to meet with his push, sinking inside Izaya almost fully. Izaya gasped loudly, his head lolling backwards.

Shizuo moved his hand on Izaya’s back, pushing him towards the glass accent table standing in front of the couch. Izaya rested his hands on its edge, propping himself up as Shizuo thrusted again. His fingers pushing so hard against Izaya’s hips he felt like he was going to bruise his skin.

“Fuck,” he groaned, going at it again, faster.

Izaya moaned, jerking forward as Shizuo pushed against him, thrusting forcefully again and again. He felt absolutely delirious.

“ _Harder_ ,” he whined, loudly. Were the neighbours going to hear them? _The hell with them_ , they could just enjoy the show. He couldn’t care less.

Shizuo suddenly grabbed him by the waist, pushing their bodies together in a tight embrace, his hand going straight to Izaya’s cock.

“Izaya,” he murmured in the shell of his ear. “You feel so good.” Izaya shivered, feeling Shizuo breath on his skin, leaving a tingling sensation. Shizuo’s praises were going straight to his head and his groin, and he couldn’t keep himself from moaning and wheezing, as Shizuo touched him and plunged into him relentlessly. He was screaming his name and meeting his thrusts, feeling pressure rising inside, and was sure Shizuo was feeling the same way by the way he panted against his neck. Izaya was pretty sure he was going to end up insane when he heard Shizuo growl against his skin, moving his head to bite down on his neck, hard.

Izaya choked on his breath. “Shizuo, fuck, _yes_ ” his mind felt so numb, pleasure blinding him, making him shudder, his muscles tensing under the skin. “I love it when you fuck me.”

He heard Shizuo groan loudly, his hips stuttering, loosing focus, then bucking hard, coming undone under Izaya. And Izaya was following him, chanting desperate encouragements. His head jerked backwards, his eyes screwing shut as he came over Shizuo’s hand.

Shizuo collapsed on the couch, muscles relaxing, and Izaya on him, still panting. For a few moments they just rested there, regaining their strength. The room was almost dark now, the light of the afternoon faded completely. Only the streetlights shedding a dim light through the big windows in Izaya’s living room.

Izaya shifted, his hand resting on Shizuo’s naked thigh under him. They stared at each other for a few seconds, Shizuo caressing Izaya’s arm, his fingertips grazing his skin. They were interrupted by the sudden loud gurgles coming from Izaya’s stomach. They both burst out laughing, Izaya bringing his hands to his belly.

“My, I really am starving,” Izaya explained, getting off Shizuo.

It took a second for them to realize. They both looked at each other, eyes wide. “Shit!” Shizuo exclaimed, jumping off the couch and running towards the kitchen. “The soup!”

When Izaya got to the kitchen, he found Shizuo bent down the stove, examining his abandoned creation. As he heard Izaya coming he turned towards him, the unhappiest expression painted on his face.

“It’s ruined,” he declared, tossing on the counter the dishcloth he was holding.

Izaya watched him, butt naked in his kitchen, dishevelled hair, shattered hopes in his eyes. He snorted. He couldn’t keep himself from laughing, erupting into a bubbly belly laugh, tears at the corners of his eyes.

“Don’t laugh, damn flea!” Shizuo reproached him.

“You’re a disaster,” Izaya wiped the tears from his eyes, still laughing. “I told you, Shizu-chan.”

“Hey, it happened just because we…” he trailed off, clicking his tongue in annoyance. “Ah, whatever. Guess I gotta make up for it next time.”

Izaya stared back at him, his lips gradually twisting into an annoyed wince. “You really want to destroy my kitchen, don’t you?” He raised a hand to interrupt as Shizuo was already starting to protest. “Fine, just don’t make a mess, next time. I’m going to order on Uber Eats. What do you want?” he picked up his black t-shirt from the floor, pulling it over his head, while disappearing into the other room.

Shizuo arrived late to work the next morning. Tom immediately noticed he hadn’t slept much and decided it was wiser to go grab a cup of coffee before starting the shift. Shizuo gladly accepted. Alcohol had really slowed him down, and even if he hadn’t drunk that much the night before, he still felt a little too slow. _Izaya’s fucking expensive liquor_ , he grimaced.

Coffee did wonders, however, and just a few hours later he felt way better than before. No one had approached him, trying to pick a fight, and a creditor had returned the money without making too much of a fuss. His morning was altogether proceeding in an excellent way when his phone buzzed in his pocket. On the display flashed the name _Flea_. He rolled his eyes, thinking about the degree of possibilities unfolding from a message from Izaya.

Flea

So when are you going to make amends?

He wasn’t aware of his expression before Tom looked at him, the side of his lips pulled in a suggestive smirk. “Who is it, Shizuo? Is it perhaps-”

“No!” he exclaimed, shoving his phone back in his pocket. This wasn’t the right moment for a chat with Izaya.

“You don’t even know to whom I was referring,” his smirk deepened even more, but soon enough he dropped the subject. Shizuo felt immensely glad. He appreciated the man for this. He was one of the most sensible men he knew, so discreet, Shizuo actually opened up to him about his problems, sometimes. Not on _this_ subject, though.

He felt like dying when the phone buzzed again against his leg. And then again.

Flea

Did you just leave me on read, Shizu-chan?

I will stab you in the dick.

Shizuo exhaled, trying to remain as calm as he could. The Flea was never gonna stop, was he? What choice did he have? He took advantage of a moment when Tom was distracted enough and quickly replied.

Shizuo

Wtf do u want

I’m working

Flea

How unpleasant.

To think just yesterday you said I felt so~ good

I obviously felt better than your poor attempt at the gourmet soup

Shizuo could imagine Izaya’s face as he wrote the text. His hands trembled in a mix of exasperation and embarrassment. Of all the times, of course Izaya _had_ to send nagging, inappropriate texts just when Shizuo was working.

“Stupid Flea,” he muttered, as he quickly began typing. But Izaya beat him to it.

Flea

Just come tomorrow night for the soup.

I’ll restock the fridge.

And maybe try not to be a complete failure this time, Shizu-chan (・ω< )

Shizuo

Shut up

Fine i’ll see u tomorrow

He quickly dropped his phone back in the pocket of his trousers and tried to pull himself together as Tom talked about the next punk they were going to collect debt from. Shizuo kept busy the whole day, but his mind stayed on the plans he had made for the following night. He would have another chance to shut the flea up, showing him he was able to cook the best soup he had ever tasted. A smile blossomed on his lips.


End file.
